


Дивный новый мир

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Dystopia, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Ratings: R, Violence, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: фик на традиционную Сикрет Санту (Сикрет Йому) 2016, заявка вроде "киберпанк-АУ, чтобы живые позавидовали мертвым", если кратко.
Relationships: Isley/Rigaldo (Claymore)
Kudos: 4





	Дивный новый мир

**Author's Note:**

> Антиутопия типа "культ потребления", а также "киберпанк - это когда ты сидишь в кибершлеме по уши в дерьме".

— Эй, красавчик, не нужна компания?  
Наклонившись к Исли, девочка качнула перед самым его лицом внушительным бюстом. С ошейника с логотипом клуба в декольте свисало кокетливое рабонское распятье. Немного святотатства — это сейчас в тренде.

— Ушла вместе со своими сиськами нахер, — с самой любезной улыбкой посоветовал Исли и отпил горького пива. — У меня тут поминки.

Девочка кивнула и без единого комментария укатила вместе со своими прелестями к следующему клиенту. Проблема была в том, что сегодня в заведении посетителей оказалось маловато, и почти всех уже заняли ее подружки — сделает круг почета, вернется и ее снова придется отшивать. Так уж они запрограммированы, эти синтетические блядушки.

Исли поднял бутылку и отсалютовал в пространство.  
— Это самое глупое, что ты сотворил за свою глупую жизнь, — сказал он негромко. Помолчал, выпил снова. — Нетривиальное достижение.

Вчера Ригальдо, бесцветно сообщив, как его невыразимо, невыносимо заебало, взял пистолет. Какое-то мгновение дуло прижималось к особой точке под челюстью, а потом раздался выстрел. Прежде, чем стену спальни украсила абстракция из мозгов, крови и осколков черепа, Исли успел подумать, что Ригальдо, мрачный мудак, и тут не обошелся без дешевой драмы. Как хорошо, что нынче всех так заботят вопросы приватности и звукоизоляции.

А потом понял: приехали, теперь расхлебывать все дерьмо придется в одиночку. И еще: ну надо же, какой щепетильный, дотошный, аккуратный урод. Все-таки нашел место, где не вшито ни одного модификатора.  
Как же долго он искал?

На самом деле, Исли бы с удовольствием послушал последнюю речь. Что-то вроде: «Дорогой товарищ, я видел, как погибли почти все наши соратники, как дело, в которое мы верили, превратилось в коммерчески прибыльное предприятие, как-то, что прежде было высочайшей честью, стало банальностью, и убожеством, и бла-бла-бла, так что ухожу, не перенеся». Но Ригальдо его не удостоил.  
Немногословный был, сука.

Исли опрокинул в себя оставшиеся полбутылки, скривился.  
— Эй, красавчик, не нужна компания?  
Перед глазами замаячили знакомые надутые сиськи, в ложбинке между которыми возлежал крестик.  
— Исчезни, — не поднимая головы, сказал Исли. Сиськи пропали из поля зрения.  
Надираться дома Исли обычно нравилось больше, но, вот ведь незадача, кое-кто попортил интерьер своим богатым внутренним миром.

— Упокой рабонский боженька твою надменную завистливую душонку, — что и говорить, беседа с мертвым Ригальдо мало чем отличалась от интимного разговора с живым, разве что никто напротив не корчил такие рожи, будто маялся поносом и сдерживал фейерверк из последних сил. — Если тебя еще при жизни всего не оцифровало до последней мысли. Тогда ты, конечно, и после смерти от меня не отъебешься.

Раздвижные двери зашуршали, разъезжаясь. Кто-то покинул зал.  
— Эй, красавчик, не нужна компания?  
Круги становились все уже в диаметре.

— Хер с тобой, цепляйся, — Исли вздохнул и подвинулся вместе с креслом, чтобы барышня смогла устроиться в соседнем. Почувствовал, как, осторожно забравшись под рукав, прокладывает себе дорожку по предплечью ее нейрощупальце. Коннект был очень интимный и бережный. Легкие разряды поднялись к плечу, пощекотали шею и затылок. Исли почувствовал возбуждение — пока еще только зарождающееся.

— Вас все устраивает? — уточнила девочка совсем другим тоном — без игривости, деловито и профессионально. — Уровень шума, освещение, раздражение вкусовых рецепторов?  
Исли посмотрел на пиво — и признался себе, что понимает Ригальдо. По крайней мере, пуля была настоящей.

Девочка выверенным жестом погладила Исли по подбородку, и возбуждение усилилось — навязанное, чужеродное.

Голос Ригальдо зазвучал в голове, как будто его загрузили с носителя прямо в синапсы, усталый, злой и горький: «Полюбуйся результатами нашей грандиозной борьбы. Передовые разработки используют по назначению — поднимать хуй немощным уебкам. У каждой полимерной мокрощелки все нутро набито той же тонкой начинкой, что и у нас с тобой, так какие же мы, в жопу, великие воины?»

— Сделай как будто свечи, — приказал Исли вслух. Не вступать же в полемику с мертвым сукиным сыном.  
Освещение в зале мигнуло и стало приглушенным, по углам появились канделябры на высоких резных ножках. Уловила суть, стерва. — Иди сюда.

Исли хлопнул себя по коленям, и девочка послушно пересела, умостив на нем мягкую задницу и обвив за шею рукой. Короткое белое платье задралось, оголив бедра. Исли знал откуда-то: раньше клиенты жаловались, что, несмотря на безупречность форм, эти куколки холодные и неживые. Так что опции температуры и аромата добавили в программу нейроконнекта.

Девочка странно пахла морозным утром. Исли знать не желал, почему сейчас ему хочется чувствовать именно это.  
— Входная плата включает нейроконнект с возможностью виртуальной реализации любых пожеланий, — проинформировала она, накручивая на палец золотистый локон. — Полный физический коннект требует доплаты.

Она усилила нажим, и нейрощупальце послало несколько настойчивых разрядов. Картинки были одна ярче другой: полнолуние роскошной жопы, топырящейся навстречу шлепкам, трущиеся по простыням темные соски, широко раздвинутые ноги.  
Исли закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.

Всего сто лет. Всего лишь сто лет — и вот он, венец прогресса.

— Пойдем, — сказал он, стряхивая ее с коленей. Нейросвязь резко оборвалась, оставив ощущение опустошенности и сожаления. — Я доплачу за три часа.

***

Ригальдо как-то обмолвился: главное найти, где у них вырубается алярм. Чтобы сучка ушла в глубокую гибернацию и не успела послать сигнал тревоги менеджеру. И тогда что хочешь делай с ней, хоть режь ее, хоть ешь.

Насчет есть Исли сомневался: безусловно, в синтетических блядях были органические детали, но жрать такое он не стал бы даже ради устрашения врагов.  
Да и где они сейчас, те враги.

— Вам наверняка загружают базовый курс истории, какие-нибудь основы, — рассуждал он, старательно ощупывая ладную девочку — дефолтная модель, сейчас делают и пониже, и повыше, и потолще, и помощнее — на любой вкус. — Но если ты не знаешь, твое существование — результат мировой войны с геноцидами и ковровыми бомбардировками.  
— О-о? — томно протянула дефолтная модель и прогнулась в пояснице. Исли потрогал выпирающие позвонки. Где-то здесь.  
— Люди жили себе, технический прогресс шел своим чередом. А потом с неба свалился народ драконов. Здоровые ящеры с пуленепробиваемой кожей. Ты бросаешь в него гранату, а он, сука, улыбается, только прижмурится от взрыва. И как с такими воевать?  
— И как? — переспросила она грудным соблазнительным голосом.

Без нейроконнекта у Исли на все эти выгибоны и похрипывания даже не пошевелился. Стало смешно.

— Трудно, — бесхитростно отозвался он, прижавшись к ее спине грудью, и внимательно осмотрел черный ошейник. Сзади вместо логотипа клуба стояло клеймо Организации. Вот и славно. — Трудно, бесславно и кроваво. И как-то, знаешь, не до морали. И у всех на уме одно: если плоть наша так слаба против них, как усилить нашу плоть?

Исли отстранился, левой рукой прижал дефолтную модель за шею, впечатывая лицом в постель, а правую отвел в сторону.

В правой руке почти не оставалось органических тканей, а болевые рецепторы были запрограммированы отключаться, когда предплечье трансформировалось в клинок.

— Я не причиню вам вреда, но предупреждаю, что позову охрану через двадцать секунд, если вы меня не отпустите, — механически проинформировала девочка, не пошевелившись под его хваткой. — Садо-мазохистский комплекс услуг не был оплачен.  
— Я быстро, — пообещал Исли и четким ударом проткнул ее тревожный центр на спине. Не насквозь, конечно, чтобы не повредить ничего нужного.  
— Порча имущества, — завела пластиковая сучка. — Порча имущества. Порча…

Она заткнулась на полуслове и обмякла — это функцию всем дамочкам устанавливали для имитации соблазнительных обмороков. Исли аккуратно перевернул ее на спину, полюбовался, как она бессмысленно, стеклянно пялится в потолок. Было бы странно не знать, где у базовой модели выключаются речевые центры и моторика, если видел, как разрабатывали минимум семьдесят поколений этих надувных кукол.  
А вот тревожный сигнал им добавили недавно. С тех пор, как отключили возможность самозащиты.  
Полностью мирные разработки, мать их.

— Я к чему веду, — сказал Исли, слезая с кровати. Вспороть живот не глубже, чем на сантиметр — вот в этом он, безусловно, не практиковался давно. Зато Ригальдо, вдруг вспомнилось, за последние годы напотрошил таких — хватит сложить пару сутафских холмов. Ну, точно, блядь, поминки по Ригальдо. — Можешь смеяться, но я спасал свой мир. В меня зашили столько всякого дерьма: наноботов, модификаторов, подкожную броню, нейровыводы и скрытые информационные носители для шпионажа, слушай, да я в душе не ебу, что там во мне натыкано. Сейчас в органиков такое пихать запрещено хреновой горой конвенций.

Девка все пялилась в потолок. Так у нее глазные яблоки пересохнут. Интересно, у них есть какое-нибудь автоматическое увлажнение на экстренный случай — или ничего, новые поставят?

— Весь из себя военная тайна. Сканеры меня не просвечивают, представь себе. Мне как-то в лоб выстрелил мудак один — отскочило. Я, может, и рад бы убиться, но это разве что бомбой. А вот Ригальдо молодец. Разобрался.

Внутри у дефолтной модели было больше механики, чем органики, но вот кровоточила она в обязательном порядке: для любителей, который все-таки оплачивают БДСМ.

— Кого модифицировали попроще, те, безусловно, уже сдохли. В первой волне вообще погибло много мужчин — да почти все, кто был способен сражаться. А новые еще не подросли. Так стали модифицировать женщин. По каким-то странным причинам это было даже эффективнее, они все переносили легче. Медленнее сходили с ума.

Он еще неплохо помнил, что и где нужно закоротить, чтобы эта дрянь рванула, как праздничный салют. Будет весело, как на фестивале огней в Лидо.  
Отличный погребальный костер для упорного боевого товарища, который всю свою волю приложил к тому, чтобы сдохнуть и не видеть, во что превратился когда-то спасенный им мир.

Исли аккуратно соединил последние контакты, поправил на девочке остатки пропитавшегося «кровью» короткого платья и, изменив руку обратно, ободряюще похлопал дефолтную модель по плечу.  
Его собственная синтетическая кожа ничем не отличалась от ее. Он, пожалуй, не смог бы сказать, остался ли на нем самом хоть кусочек настоящей, органической. Разве что самый старый и дряблый.  
— На яйцах, угу, — смертельно серьезно прошептал Исли. Этот его тон Ригальдо ненавидел.  
Туда ему и дорога, идиоту.

— А потом мы передушили этих тварей, уничтожили, выжгли подчистую. А достижения военных технологий послужили мирным целям. И из дев клеймор, величественных воительниц с мечами-скорострелами в твой рост, детка, получились такие вот куски полимера, как ты. Твой серийный номер — пародия на номерные ранги. Ебаное позорище.

Девчонка так и лежала, раскинув ноги и руки, с кровавым пятном на животе и совершенно бессмысленным взглядом. Кажется, было пора.

***

Сирены пожарных и полицейских аэробусов завывали вокруг квартала.  
Исли стоял на плоской крыше торгового центра, холодный ветер трепал волосы, и торчать вот так ночью на верхотуре было несколько по-идиотски, но момент обязывал.  
Горело в самом деле очень красиво.

Он хотел закончить эти сто лет позора, прозябания в тени, бессмысленности и ПТС во все поля. Наконец-то вернуть былое величие. Утопить все это убожество в крови.  
Он собрал всех, кто еще прятался, кто был хоть немного в своем уме. Многие откликнулись.

Исли заявил свои намерения. Сейчас, пока горит центр виртуальных развлечений, городская администрация имеет удовольствие ознакомиться с его «письмом счастья». Завтра здесь будет гвардия.

И тогда они покажут свою мощь.

Вчера он рассказал обо всем Ригальдо. Осторожно, чтобы не выдать восторга и предвкушения. Чтобы в голос не просочилось то упоение, которое он чувствовал, представляя, как развешивает на проводах Пиеты пластиковые кишки.  
Он рассказывал, перечисляя имена тех, кто отозвался, а Ригальдо бледнел все больше, а потом взял с тумбочки пистолет и сказал, что его невыразимо, невыносимо заебало, и он просто не сможет, никогда снова.  
И попытался выстрелить в Исли.

Жаль, что иногда Ригальдо все-таки не умел промолчать.  
Он зря рассказал Исли о том, что нашел их слабое место.


End file.
